1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator capable of generating thrust in a direction from front to back. In particular, the present invention relates to a linear actuator including a mechanism for locking the motion of a piston.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a desire to mechanically lock the motion of a piston after an operation as a result of actuation by oil pressure in the event the piston is used as a linear actuator for a translation cylinder etc.
In a typical structure, the piston is mechanically locked at the time when the piston is in a prescribed position of a stroke. When it is desired to release the lock, the lock is released by introducing pressurized oil supplied to the translation cylinder so that the piston is released.
However, with the above structure, it is not possible for the locking to be released in the event that a pressurized oil supply is damaged so that oil pressure cannot be supplied. There has therefore been a demand for a linear actuator for which locking can be reliably released even in the event of the pressurized oil supply becoming damaged.